Thin line
by Nadine-sama
Summary: Izaya zostaje przez kogoś zaatakowany i leży w szpitalu. Co na to Shizuo? / Shizuo x Izaya
1. Chapter 1

- Że co? - Shizuo krzyknął, strasząc ludzi mijających go na chodniku.

- Mówię, że Orihara-kun jest w szpitalu. Nieprzytomny. Sądzę, że mimo wszystko powinieneś wiedzieć. - Shinra starał się mówić jak najspokojniejszym głosem, ale Shizuo, nawet przez telefon, wyczuł, że jest on bardzo zaniepokojony.

- Nie obchodzi mnie ten cholerny drań. - burknął - Ale dobrze wiedzieć, będę miał spokój przez jakiś czas. Chociaż... znając jego, szybko się wyliże i znów będzie się panoszył po Ikebukuro. - ciężko westchnął. Shinra przez pewien czas milczał, a później wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział:

- Shizuo-kun, ja wiem, jaki on jest, wiem, jaka jest wasza znajomość, ale on o mało nie umarł. A raczej nie został zabity. Przez całą noc lekarze walczyli o jego życie. Nawet wobec niego mógłbyś wykazać trochę współczucia. Wiem, że potrafisz. - tym razem to Shizuo milczał, żeby po chwili, cichym, przypominającym warknięcie głosem rzucić:

- Zabity? Ktoś mu to zrobił?

- Tak. - Shinra krótko odpowiedział, a później upuścił telefon, przestraszony dzikim rykiem wściekłości Shizuo. Wiedział, że teraz były barman się przejął. Przecież to on, Heiwajima Shizuo, miał być tym, który wyśle Izayę na tamten świat. Shinra podniósł telefon, rozłączył się i schował go do kieszeni. Usiadł na szpitalnej ławce, obok Celty, na której twarzy, gdyby ją miała, widać byłoby zmartwienie - Znając Shizuo, zaraz się tutaj zjawi, po drodze demolując pół miasta. – zaśmiał się - Nie spodobało mu się, że ktokolwiek inny próbował go zabić. - skinieniem głowy wskazał w stronę pokoju, w którym leżał Izaya. Celty, gdyby mogła, uśmiechnęłaby się lekko.

* * *

><p>Shinra jednak nieco się pomylił, minęła już godzina, robiło się późno, a Shizuo jeszcze się nie pojawił. Postanowił wrócić do domu, siedzeniem na ławce w niczym nie pomógłby Izayi, a sam był już zmęczony, ponieważ nie przespał nocy.<p>

Kiedy szpital już opustoszał i zostali w nim niemal tylko pacjenci i personel, do budynku wszedł wysoki blondyn w stroju barmana. Pielęgniarki rozpoznały w nim zniesławioną bestię Ikebukuro, więc nawet nie próbowały go zatrzymać, mimo, że czas odwiedzin już dawno się skończył.

Shizuo mamrotał pod nosem różne przekleństwa i kierował się bezpośrednio w stronę pokoju, którego numer podał mu Shinra. Gdy znalazł się na odpowiednim piętrze, rozejrzał się dookoła z niezadowoloną miną. Na korytarzu było raczej ciemno i przygnębiająco, co jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło jego humor. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tu przyszedł. Ciężko westchnął i ściągnął swoje niebieskie okulary, przez które teraz niemal nic nie widział. Z naprzeciwka nadchodziła pielęgniarka. Nie zwrócił na nią zbytniej uwagi, dopóki nie powstrzymała go przed otworzeniem drzwi, mówiąc:

- Proszę pana, bardzo przepraszam, ale tutaj nie wolno wchodzić. - Shizuo ledwo się powstrzymał przed zdemolowaniem szpitalnego korytarza. Nic nie odpowiedział, ale posłusznie puścił klamkę. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę, że ściana pokoju jest przeszklona. Stanął przy niej i spojrzał do środka. W centralnej części pomieszczenia stało łóżko, otoczone różnymi szpitalnymi urządzeniami, do których, za pomocą wielu rurek i kabelków, podłączony był Izaya. Na jego widok dłonie Shizuo odruchowo zacisnęły się w pięści, ale po chwili się rozluźniły. Shizuo dokładniej przyjrzał się leżącemu mężczyźnie i, w tym momencie, nieprzytomny, niemal cały owinięty bandażami, wydał mu się niezwykle drobny, delikatny i bezbronny. Gdy sens tej myśli dotarł do niego, aż się wzdrygnął i powiedział do siebie:

- On nie jest bezbronny. - jednak w jego głosie brak było przekonania.

* * *

><p>Minęło siedem dni od momentu, gdy Izaya znalazł się w szpitalu. Jego stan był stabilny, jego życiu nic nie groziło, ale wciąż nie odzyskiwał przytomności. Celty wracała właśnie do domu po dostarczeniu jakiejś paczki, gdy przejeżdżała obok szpitala. Mimo tego, że było już po północy, postanowiła zajrzeć do środka. Szła szpitalnymi korytarzami, nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Gdy już miała wyjść zza zakrętu, tuż obok pokoju, w którym leżał Izaya, wyczuła czyjąś obecność. Obecność dobrze znanej jej osoby. Dyskretnie wyjrzała zza rogu i, gdyby mogła, szeroko otworzyłaby usta i oczy w ogromnym zdziwieniu.<p>

Przy przeszklonej ścianie pokoju stał Shizuo, przedramieniem prawej ręki opierał się o gładką powierzchnię i zamyślonym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się we wnętrze pokoju. Po nieokreślonym czasie, który wydał się Celty wiecznością, oparł czoło o szybę i spuścił wzrok. Gdyby na szpitalnym łóżku leżałby ktokolwiek inny niż Izaya, Celty byłaby pewna, że Shizuo był zmartwiony i nieszczęśliwy. Ale to _był_ Izaya, dlatego też zupełnie nie potrafiła zrozumieć tej sytuacji. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy Shizuo głośno westchnął i wyprostował się, a później odszedł, na szczęście idąc w przeciwnym kierunku.

- "Co tu się właściwie stało?" - pomyślała Celty, opierając się plecami o ścianę.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia Shinra dowiedział się, że teraz także odwiedzający mogą wchodzić do pokoju pacjenta. Niemal natychmiast, pchnięty przez lekarską część swojej natury, znalazł się tam, stawiając własną diagnozę. Tak na prawdę znał Izayę i jego ciało prawie tak dobrze, jak on sam. W końcu to do niego przychodził, kiedy sam nie mógł sobie poradzić ze wszystkimi obrażeniami, które zawdzięczał Shizuo. Dlatego też Shinra nie dziwił się tak, jak inni, kiedy Izaya wracał do zdrowia szybciej, niż „normalni" pacjenci. Jedynym problem było tylko to, że wciąż był nieprzytomny. I to martwiło Shinrę najbardziej. Westchnął, siadając na stołku obok łóżka.<p>

* * *

><p>W tym samym momencie Celty jechała ulicami Ikebukuro i zobaczyła Shizuo rozmawiającego z Simonem przed Russia Sushi. Zatrzymała się, zastanawiając, czy powinna mu powiedzieć o tym, że teraz może już wejść do sali z, dobrze znanym im, pacjentem. Trochę się bała, czy Shizuo natychmiast nie wyruszy w kierunku szpitala, żeby zamordować swojego odwiecznego wroga, ale zaraz przypomniała jej się scena z poprzedniej nocy. Podjechała bliżej i, gdy została zauważona, została żywo przywitana przez Simona. Shizuo z kolei lekko kiwnął głową, mamrocząc pod nosem:<p>

- Yo. - po czym zaciągnął się papierosem.

- [Shinra powiedział, że można wchodzić do Izayi.] - napisała nieco niepewna. Shizuo zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramionami, a następnie machnął ręką na pożegnanie i odszedł.

- Shi-zu-o! Przyjdź kiedyś na sushi! Sushi dobre! Sushi pomoże zapomnieć o problemach!

* * *

><p>Na ekranie telewizora pojawiły się napisy końcowe. Celty nieco rozluźniła dłonie, które nieświadomie zacisnęła w pięści, podczas oglądania programu o kosmitach. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że Shinra spał z głową na jej kolanach. Delikatnie wstała, podkładając mu poduszkę i przeciągnęła się. Spojrzała na zegarek i zamyśliła się.<p>

- "Północ... Ciekawe, czy..." - szybko spojrzała jeszcze raz na Shinrę, a później cichutko wyszła i pojechała do szpitala.

* * *

><p>Zaparkowała przed budynkiem i tak, jak się spodziewała, zobaczyła Shizuo. Ostrożnie, żeby jej nie zauważył, skradała się za nim. Na korytarzu zatrzymał się, rozglądając dookoła, a później, jakby się wahając, chwycił za klamkę i wszedł do sali. Celty niepewnie zajrzała do środka, wciąż bojąc się, czy w Shizuo nie obudzą się mordercze instynkty, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nic nie dzieliło go od nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Na szczęście nic takiego się nie stało. Blondyn po prostu stał i patrzył. Gdy Celty upewniła się, że nie rozpocznie się żadna rzeź, powoli wycofała się i wróciła do domu. Wiedziała, że <em>coś<em> się zmieniło.

* * *

><p>Shizuo stał przy łóżku i przyglądał się Izayi. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że nie odczuwał potrzeby zaciśnięcia dłoni na szyi informatora. Po długiej chwili usiadł na stołku. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął cicho mówić:<p>

- ...i kto ci to w ogóle zrobił? Jak mogłeś na coś takiego pozwolić? Przecież nawet ja nie byłem nigdy w stanie jakoś szczególnie cię skrzywdzić, a co dopiero inni. Byłeś przecież... nietykalny.

* * *

><p>Celty była niezwykle zaintrygowana zachowaniem Shizuo. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna tak robić, ale co noc, w tajemnicy, zaglądała do szpitala. I co noc była tak samo zdzwiona tym, co widziała. Shizuo przychodził każdego dnia i zostawał w szpitalu długi czas. Celty zauważyła, że zawsze coś mówił do Izayi. Była niezwykle ciekawa, co takiego, ale wiedziała, że nie powinna podsłuchiwać.<p>

* * *

><p>- ...to nowy sposób znęcania się nade mną? Teraz zamiast robić to czynnie, robisz to biernie? Wolisz leżeć tutaj, na łóżku, nieprzytomny, niż uciekać zaułkami Ikebukuro? - Shizuo zamilkł na chwilę, a później wstał i przykucnął tuż przy łóżku. Przez jakiś czas przyglądał się jego twarzy, po czym wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął kosmyk czarnych włosów, które opadły na jego czoło - Brakuje mi ciebie, wiesz? - nagle dotarło do niego, co właśnie zrobił. Momentalnie zastygł w bezruchu, a później zerwał się na równe nogi, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Czuł, jak jego policzki robią się całe czerwone. Chwilę później wyszedł, a raczej niemal uciekł, z pokoju, a później ze szpitala.<p>

* * *

><p>Tom miał dzisiaj dobry dzień. Była bardzo ładna pogoda, z dłużnikami nie było żadnych problemów, więc jego praca wyglądała bardziej jak długi spacer niż zbieranie długów. Jednak Shizuo nie podzielał jego dobrego humoru, co bardzo go dziwiło. Zazwyczaj w takie dni blondyn chętnie z nim rozmawiał, od czasu do czasu nawet się uśmiechając, co normalnie nie zdarzało się często. Shizuo, nie licząc oczywiście jego ataków gniewu, w rzeczywistości był bardzo spokojną osobą, której odpowiadały takie bezproblemowe dni. Tom już od dłuższego czasu obserwował go kątem oka, zastanawiając się, co właściwie mogło się stać. Nagle dotarło do niego, że Shizuo wciąż się rozgląda, jakby szukał kogoś w tłumie ludzi przewijających się wokół nich.<p>

- "Izaya" - pomyślał - "Przecież on uwielbia pojawiać się w takie piękne dni, psując dobry nastrój Shizuo. I dawno go nie widziałem, więc może... Ale przecież... czy on nie jest teraz w szpitalu?" - coś zdecydowanie mu nie pasowało - "Przecież Shizuo _nie chciał_ go widzieć, bo tylko on był w stanie wywołać w nim natychmiastową, niepohamowaną wściekłość. Więc o co chodzi?"

- Shizuo, wszystko w porządku? - spytał. Były barman nie odpowiedział od razu, dopiero po chwili na niego spojrzał.

- Wszystko w porządku, Tom-san. Dlaczego pytasz? - Tom zmarszczył brwi. Jego towarzysz wyglądał na zdecydowanie nieobecnego myślami.

- Ach, tak tylko. - postanowił nie ciągnąć dalej tego tematu - Właściwie na dzisiaj już koniec, jesteś wolny. - dodał i zostawił Shizuo samego. Wiedział, że coś było nie tak i był pewien, że miało to związek z Izayą.

* * *

><p>Pozostawiony sam sobie Shizuo poszedł do parku. Usiadł na ławce stojącej w słońcu i zapalił papierosa. Oparł się, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Przez chwilę spoglądał w oślepiająco jasne niebo, a później przymknął oczy, skupiając się na przyjemnie ciepłych promieniach słońca. To uczucie spokoju nie trwało długo, ponieważ zadzwonił jego telefon. Niechętnie sięgnął do kieszeni i odebrał. W słuchawce rozległ się radosny, podekscytowany głos Shinry:<p>

- Izaya! Izaya się w końcu obudził. Odzyskał przytomność! - oczyma wyobraźni Shizuo widział jego szeroki uśmiech. Przymknął powieki i mimo, że Shinra wciąż mówił, przestał go słuchać. Dopiero, gdy się rozłączył i Shizuo zwrócił uwagę na to, że zrobiło się cicho, dotarło do niego, co Shinra właśnie mu przekazał. Gwałtownie wstał z ławki i szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku szpitala.

* * *

><p>Już na korytarzu słychać było radosny monolog Shinry. Shizuo, nagle niepewny, powoli wszedł do środka. Shinra zamilkł na chwilę, żeby zaraz podejść do niego i znów zacząć gadać, zdaniem Shizuo, jakieś bzdury bez ładu i składu. Zirytowany spojrzał na łóżko, na którym, oparty o poduszki, siedział Izaya. Przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądali sobie w oczy, aż nagle Izaya powiedział:<p>

- Shinra... Kto to jest?

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała niemal grobowa cisza. Shizuo otworzył szeroko oczy, nie będąc w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Shinra z kolei spoglądał to na Izayę, to na Shizuo. Po chwili, która wydawała się być wiecznością, Shizuo, nic nie mówiąc, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, aż ze ścian posypał się tynk.

- Shinra? - Izaya przerwał ciszę, wyglądając na zdezorientowanego.

- O cholera, o cholera, o cholera jasna. - lekarz powtarzał sam do siebie, chodząc w kółko po pokoju. Celty podeszła do niego i uspokajająco położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- [Porozmawiam z nim.] - napisała i szybkim krokiem wyszła.

Wychodząc ze szpitala Celty zastanawiała się, jak znajdzie Shizuo, ponieważ mógł być już daleko, ale, ku jej zaskoczeniu, siedział na murku przed budynkiem i palił papierosa. Podeszła i delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia, a później usiadła obok. Shizuo wypuścił obłok dymu i spojrzał na nią:

- Czy on nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, niż psucie mi nerwów? - westchnął, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, że chciał, tak, _chciał_, usłyszeć znienawidzone "Shizu-chan".

- [On nic nie pamięta.] - blondyn nic nie powiedział, tylko spojrzał na nią pytająco - [Shinra mówi, że był tyle nieprzytomny ze względu na jakiś większy uraz głowy. I również przez to teraz nic nie pamięta. Nas też nie rozpoznał, ale byliśmy w szpitalu wcześniej, więc zdążyliśmy mu co nieco powiedzieć. A Ty pojawiłeś się tak nagle i...] - urwała, nie wiedząc, co dalej. Shizuo tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy i spojrzał przed siebie. W końcu wstał:

- Wracam do domu. - rzucił i odszedł wolnym krokiem. Celty wróciła do szpitala, gdzie Shinra, strasznie chaotycznie, starał się wytłumaczyć coś Izayi, który kompletnie nie mógł zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Zdezorientowany Shinra złapał się za kieszeń, a później wyciągnął telefon i odebrał. Chwile później się rozłączył i, już w drzwiach, powiedział:

- Muszę wracać, mam pacjenta. Do zobaczenia, przyjdę jutro. - pomachał ręką na pożegnanie i wyszedł.

Celty przysiadła na stołku, zastanawiając się, co powinna teraz zrobić.

- Czy mogłabyś mi wytłumaczyć, co się właściwie stało? - spytał Izaya. Celty zastanowiła się chwilę, a później napisała:

- [To był Shizuo.]

- Shizuo?

- [Heiwajima Shizuo. Twój... Twój...]

- Mój?

- [Nie wiem. Od szkoły średniej się... nienawidzicie? Właściwie tak to zawsze wyglądało, w końcu Ty zawsze uprzykrzałeś mu życie, on próbował Cię zabić i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Tylko...]

- Tylko? - Izaya uporczywie wpatrywał się to w Celty, to w to, co do niego pisze.

- [Może nie powinnam Ci tego mówić, ale... Odkąd jesteś w szpitalu, przychodzi tu codziennie, a raczej co noc. I raczej bez morderczych zamiarów. Nie rozumiem tego.]

- Codziennie? - Izaya zmarszczył brwi, a za chwilę je rozluźnił, jakby nagle wróciła do niego jakaś ważna myśl - Codziennie... Rozumiem...

* * *

><p>Shizuo stał właśnie przed szpitalem i wpatrywał się w jego okna. Niemal nigdzie nie paliło się światło, był przecież środek nocy. Wściekły sam na siebie nie miał pojęcia, jak się tutaj znalazł. Z domu wyszedł tylko po to, żeby zapalić, a nogi same go tutaj zaniosły.<p>

- "Skoro już tu jestem..." - pomyślał, wolnym krokiem wchodząc do budynku, by chwilę później znaleźć się przed pokojem, który zajmował Izaya. Tym razem nie wchodził do środka, stanął na korytarzu, tylko spoglądając przez przeszkloną ścianę. Sam już nie rozumiał tego, co się działo. Nie wiedział, dlaczego przychodził tutaj codziennie. Nie wiedział, dlaczego ulżyło mu, kiedy dowiedział się, że Izaya jest przytomny. Nie wiedział, skąd wziął się ból w jego klatce piersiowej, gdy usłyszał "Kto to jest?" wypowiedziane tym samym głosem, który zawsze go obrażał, który używał tego znienawidzonego przezwiska. Nie wiedział.

Zamyślony Shizuo na początku nie zauważył, że Izaya obudził się i patrzy na niego. Wzdrygnął się, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Po dłuższej chwili Izaya machnął ręką, pokazując Shizuo, żeby wszedł do środka. Chcąc, nie chcąc, blondyn posłuchał.

- Przepraszam za wcześniej. - Shizuo nie wierzył w to, co słyszy. Izaya mówiący "przepraszam"? W dodatku do _niego_? Tak bardzo znienawidzonej przez niego bestii Ikebukuro? Z wrażenia aż usiadł na stołku obok łóżka, patrząc w podłogę. - I dziękuję. - Shizuo znów się wzdrygnął. Kolejne słowo, którego Izaya nie używał względem niego. - Za to, że mnie nie dobiłeś, kiedy leżałem nieprzytomny. - blondyn wciąż nie odpowiadał - Celty opowiedziała mi o wszystkim. No, może nie o wszystkim, ale ogólnie wiem, o co chodzi. Shizuo... - przez ciało Shizuo przebiegł dreszcz. "Shizuo". Jego imię brzmiało tak dziwnie, gdy było wypowiadane przez Izayę. Spojrzał na niego, co wcale nie pomogło mu w zrozumieniu sytuacji. Izaya uśmiechał się lekko, ale nie było w tym uśmiechu żadnego śladu starego Izayi. Żadnych dwuznaczności, ironii, sarkazmu, wyrazu twarzy, który wręcz krzyczy "nienawidzę cię".

- Nie rozumiem tego. W ogóle tego nie rozumiem. - Shizuo zaczął cicho - Nie powinieneś przepraszać. Nie powinieneś dziękować. Powinieneś mnie nienawidzić, obrażać. Powinieneś być sarkastycznym dupkiem z kompleksem boga. Nie powinieneś, nie powinieneś... - zatrzymał się na chwilę - ...używać mojego imienia, tylko to okropne "Shizu-chan", którego tak nienawidzę. Nie powinno tak być, Izaya. Nie powinno.

Izaya otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął. Kolejna sytuacja, która nigdy nie powinna mieć miejsca. Przecież Izaya zawsze miał coś do powiedzenia. Panowała cisza, dosyć niekomfortowa. Shizuo nie mógł tego znieść, podniósł się i odwrócił. Chciał wyjść, ale Izaya złapał go za rękaw koszuli.

- Ja... Celty mi powiedziała, że ty... - Shizuo odwrócił się w jego stronę, ale Izaya miał spuszczoną głowę - Powiedziała, że przychodziłeś codziennie. Ja... Nie wiem, może mi się tylko wydaje, może, może... Słyszałem, jak ktoś do mnie mówił. Dużo, długo, cicho i spokojnie. Ja... chciałem słuchać tego głosu, chciałem się obudzić, żeby zobaczyć, kto do mnie mówi. - dopiero teraz spojrzał na Shizuo, a w jego oczach brak było jego zwykłej pewności siebie. Blondyn już nie wiedział, co się dzieje dookoła niego, co on sam robi. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i objął Izayę, przyciągając do siebie. On z kolei spiął się na chwilę, a później rozluźnił, opierając głowę o ramię Shizuo. Żaden z nich nic już więcej nie mówił. Tylko Shizuo powoli przesunął rękę z pleców Izayi na jego ramię i szyję, a później złapał go za podbródek, zmuszając go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy na krótką chwilę przed tym, jak go pocałował.


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy Shizuo się obudził, miał wrażenie, że zapomniał o czymś bardzo ważnym. Ale gdy już sobie przypomniał, stwierdził, że jednak lepiej było nie pamiętać.

- Co ja właściwie? Po co? Dlaczego? - miał ochotę uderzać głową o ścianę. Ciężko westchnął, gdy stanął przy oknie, trzymając w ręku butelkę mleka. Po pewnym czasie zrezygnował z roztrząsania całej tej sytuacji. Stwierdził, że to nie ma sensu. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, a on musi żyć dalej. Bez względu na wszystko. Warknął cicho, gdy zadzwonił jego telefon. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na wyświetlacz:

- Shinra...

- Shizuo, Shizuo... Bo jest taka sprawa. Wiesz, nie bardzo możemy sobie poradzić. Przydałaby się twoja pomoc. Sami nie damy rady rozwiązać tego problemu. Gdybyś mógł, to bylibyśmy wdzięczni. - lekarz paplał niezrozumiale.

- Shinra. - Shizuo wtrącił ostrzegawczo, na co jego rozmówca trochę się uspokoił.

- To tego... - zaśmiał się nerwowo - Wpadnij do Izayi, do szpitala, to ci wszystko wyjaśnimy, ok? - rozłączył się, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Blondyn ciężko westchnął. Nie bardzo miał ochotę ruszać się gdziekolwiek, a już tym bardziej iść do szpitala. Przemógł się jednak i niedługo później wyszedł.

* * *

><p>- Jesteś, jesteś. Jak dobrze. Wiedziałem, że na ciebie można liczyć. Ty zawsze pomożesz.<p>

- "Znowu to samo, czy on nie potrafi się zamknąć?" - pomyślał Shizuo, zirytowany od samego początku. Starał się nie patrzeć na Izayę, zwłaszcza, kiedy zauważył, że ten zaczerwienił się na jego widok. Właściwie mu się nie dziwił. Nie po tym, co stało się zeszłej nocy. Shizuo sam nie wiedział, dlaczego go pocałował. W dodatku chwilę później wyszedł, niemal tak samo zdezorientowany, jak pozostawiony sam sobie Izaya. - Shinra. Albo się zamknij, albo powiedz, co się stało.

- Ach... Uch... Tak... Właśnie, bo... - Shinra zaczął się jąkać i spoglądał wszędzie, tylko nie na Shizuo - Khem... , aleuważam, żeniepowinienzostaćsam, abycieunastokiepskipomysł, więcdoszliśmydowniosku, żemógłbybyćztobą. - powiedział na jednym wydechu. Informacja ta nie do końca dotarła do Shizuo, który wbił w Shinrę pytające spojrzenie. Izaya cały zasłonił się kołdrą, gdy przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na niego.

- [Chcielibyśmy, żebyś przez jakiś czas pomieszkał z Izayą. Obojętnie, czy u niego, czy u Ciebie. Lepiej nie zostawiać go samego, gdy nic nie pamięta, prawda?] - napisała Celty, a później cofnęła się dwa kroki, gdzie czuła się nieco bezpieczniejsza. Nigdy przecież nie było wiadomo, co rozwścieczony Shizuo mógł zrobić. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich nie stało się nic. Nikt nie wyleciał przez okno, nie latały krzesła, nawet nie trzasnęły drzwi. Shizuo wciąż stał na środku pomieszczenia, spokojny. Jedyne co zrobił, to ciężko westchnął.

- To... Zgadasz się? - niepewnie powiedział Shinra. A Izaya nieco się wysunął spod kołdry tak, żeby widzieć, co się dzieję.

- A mam inne wyjście? Tylko nie chcę go widzieć w swoim mieszkaniu. - po tych słowach wszyscy pozostali odetchnęli z ulgą.

* * *

><p>- Heeh... To moje własne mieszkanie, a czuję się, jakbym był tu pierwszy raz. - powiedział Izaya, rozglądając się dookoła. Shizuo nie skomentował, tylko wzruszył ramionami. Sam był tutaj już kilka razy, ale nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na wystrój wnętrza. Był zawsze skupiony na znalezieniu i zamordowaniu Izayi. W takich chwilach nie liczyło się nic, cały świat znikał, pozostawali tylko oni. Shizuo wzdrygnął się na tę myśl. Wyciągnięta z kontekstu ich znajomości, dla wszystkich ludzi znaczyła coś zupełnie innego, nie była manifestacją nienawiści, tylko... Blondyn zamrugał szybko, gdy Izaya machnął mu dłonią przed oczami:<p>

- Shizuo? W porządku? - Izaya spytał, wpatrując się w niego z zainteresowaniem. W odpowiedzi otrzymał głuche warknięcie i:

- Odsuń się ode mnie. - jak zawsze, gdy Shizuo nie radził sobie z sytuacją, zaczynał zachowywać się agresywnie. Oczywiście sam siebie za to nienawidził, ale też nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Chwilę później zaczął żałować swojej reakcji, kiedy zauważył zranione spojrzenie Izayi. Wiedział, że nie powinien się tak zachowywać, nie po tym, co zrobił wczoraj. Sam nie byłby zadowolony, gdyby jednej nocy ktoś go... pocałował, a następnego dnia odtrącał.

Shizuo spojrzał na Izayę, nic nie mówiąc i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku przez dłuższy czas, przez co ten się zmieszał jeszcze bardziej.

- "On chociaż wszystko pamięta, a ja prawie nic nie wiem." - naburmuszył się.

- Idź spać. - powiedział w końcu Shizuo, chwilę po tym, gdy odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na zegarek.

- Ech? Przecież jest dopiero ósma...

- Im wcześniej, tym lepiej. - Shizuo wzruszył ramionami - Zresztą to, że nie jesteś w szpitalu nie znaczy, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. - dodał jeszcze, nieco ciszej.

- Waaaah! Martwisz się o mnie! - Izaya odpowiedział radosnym głosem. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa Shizuo przebiegł dreszcz. Brakowało jeszcze tylko "Shizu-chan" i wszystko byłoby tak, jak kiedyś. Niestety nie było.

- Nie. - blondyn uciął krótko - Po prostu nie chcę, żeby Shinra miał później do mnie pretensje, że coś z tobą nie tak. Będzie na mnie.

- To nie trzeba było się zgadzać. - Izaya odburknął pod nosem, czego Shizuo nie usłyszał.

* * *

><p>Pierwszym, co dotarło do świadomości Shizuo gdy się obudził, było to, że strasznie boli go szyja. Następny był fakt, że śpi na kanapie, w dodatku nie w swoim mieszkaniu. Usiadł gwałtownie, przez co lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył pustą przestrzeń obszernego mieszkania.<p>

- Ach... Już pamiętam. - ziewnął i zmierzwił włosy, mimo ciemności starając się przyjrzeć wnętrzu - Po co mu tyle miejsca? Przecież tutaj jest tak pusto. No chyba, że potrzebuje przestrzeni, żeby przechowywać swoje wielkie ego. - zaśmiał się krótko i uśmiechnął. Znów się położył, tym razem przybierając wygodniejszą pozycję, żeby ulżyć zmęczonej szyi. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że jest przykryty kocem. A był pewny, że nie miał go, gdy zasypiał. Zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zauważył, że gdzieś na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej, o kanapę opierała się czarnowłosa głowa - Co on tutaj? - Shizuo rozejrzał się, jakby oczekując, że zobaczy kogoś, kto wytłumaczy mu, co się dzieje. Jednak nikogo takiego nie zauważył. Ciężko westchnął i wstał. Z łatwością podniósł Izayę, starając się robić to jak najdelikatniej, żeby go nie obudzić i wyruszył na poszukiwanie jego sypialni. Gdy zaglądał do wszystkich pomieszczeń po kolei, dotarło do niego, że, nie licząc wczoraj, był to tak na prawdę pierwszy raz, gdy dotykał Izayę jak innego człowieka. Dodatkowo jeszcze wydał mu się taki drobny i delikatny. Znowu. Zupełnie tak, jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył go nieprzytomnego na szpitalnym łóżku. Shizuo nie mógł się nadziwić, w jaki sposób temu szczupłemu ciału udawało się przed nim uciekać, w dodatku wychodząc z tego bez większego szwanku.

W końcu Shizuo znalazł sypialnię. Miał wrażenie, że była jeszcze bardziej pusta od reszty mieszkania. Jedną ze ścian niemal w całości zajmowało ogromne okno, naprzeciwko niego był szafy i drzwi, zapewne do łazienki, jak pomyślał Shizuo, a w centralnej części pokoju stało ogromne łóżko. I to wszystko.

- Oi, Izaya, przecież już nawet nie można powiedzieć, że tutaj jest pusto. Jest po prostu samotnie. Jak ty możesz tu mieszkać? - cicho powiedział, gdy położył Izayę na łóżku i odgarnął pasmo czarnych włosów z jego czoła. W przeciwieństwie do jego własnych, szorstkich od farbowania, były miękkie, przyjemne w dotyku. Na krótką chwilę zapomniał się, kucając przy Izayi i wplatając palce w jego włosy. Teraz już nawet nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego to robi. Po prostu to robił. W końcu wstał i chciał zabrać dłoń, kiedy poczuł, że Izaya trzyma go za rękaw. Spojrzał na niego nieco spłoszony, ale zauważył, że ten wciąż śpi i mamrocze coś przez sen. Pochylił się zainteresowany i poczuł, jak wszystkie siły go opuszczają, gdy usłyszał ciche:

- Zostań, nie zostawiaj...

* * *

><p>Izaya obudził się dosyć wcześnie. Nie pamiętał, czy dlatego, że miał tak w zwyczaju, czy może po prostu dlatego, że jego organizm miał wystarczająco dużo odpoczynku po czasie, gdy był nieprzytomny. Na początku zdziwił się, a później uśmiechnął, gdy zobaczył, że nie jest w łóżku sam. Obok niego spał Shizuo. Izaya z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się jego twarzy i, gdyby był starym sobą, zwróciłby uwagę na to, że jego ekspresja wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Nikt nie przypuszczałby, że spokojnie śpiący blondyn jest zniesławioną, nadludzko silną bestią Ikebukuro. Z radosnym uśmiechem odkrywcy, Izaya lekko dotknął jego twarzy, cicho się śmiejąc, widząc, jak ten marszczy nos i brwi. Bawił się tak, dopóki mu się nie znudziło, a później wyszedł do kuchni. Dopiero, gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Shizuo otworzył oczy:<p>

- Cholera jasna... - wymamrotał w poduszkę, wciąż czując dotyk palców Izayi - Łatwiej było chyba ze znakami drogowymi i nożami. - ciężko westchnął, powoli się podnosząc i mierzwiąc włosy. Gdy wyszedł, zobaczył, że Izaya otworzył wszystkie szafki w kuchni i przyglądał się im z niezadowoloną miną.

- Nie ma nic do jedzenia. - burknął do Shizuo, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, udając, że go to nie obchodzi. W rzeczywistości jednak też był głodny - Trzeba będzie wyjść do sklepu. - Izaya stwierdził oczywiste i wyruszył na poszukiwania portfela. Shizuo obserwował go przez dłuższą chwilę, a później powiedział:

- Ja pójdę.

- Och... jak miło. - Izaya ucieszył, się, ale chwilę później mina mu zrzedła.

- Nie mam zamiaru nigdzie się z tobą pokazywać. Wystarczająco dziwne jest, że jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy się zabijać. - Shizuo przeklął w duchu sam siebie. Znów to robił, znów jego zachowanie było pełne sprzeczności. Przecież jeszcze niedawno leżeli razem w łóżku, a Izaya go dotykał. I wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie.

- Jak chcesz. - Izaya rzucił w niego znalezionym przed chwilą portfelem i usiadł na kanapie, kuląc się pod kocem.

* * *

><p>Niedługo po tym, gdy Shizuo wyszedł bez słowa, Izaya przeniósł się do biurka, na którym stał jego komputer. Miał pewien problem z przypomnieniem sobie hasła, ale w końcu mu się udało. Z zainteresowaniem przeglądał nazwy plików. Z tego, co powiedziała mu Celty, dowiedział się, że jest handlarzem informacjami, więc większość odpowiedzi na jego pytania powinna znajdować się właśnie gdzieś tutaj. Zatrzymał się, gdy zauważył plik o nazwie: "Heiwajima Shizuo". Zwrócił uwagę na to, że jest to też jeden z największych plików z informacjami. Bez zastanowienia otworzył go i zaczął czytać. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że pierwsze wpisy dotyczą kilku lat wstecz, czasów, gdy jeszcze byli w szkole.<p>

* * *

><p>Mimo, że miał sobie za złe, w jaki sposób to osiągnął, Shizuo cieszył się, że Izaya został w mieszkaniu. To, że nie chciał być z nim widziany w jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji, niż morderczy pościg to jedna sprawa, ale chciał też być sam. Chciał trochę o tym wszystkim pomyśleć, chociaż wydawało mu się, że wiele to nie pomoże. Jedyne wnioski, do jakich doszedł to fakt, że aktualnie nie chcieli się zabić. Zastanawiał się także, czy nie dzieje się tak tylko dlatego, że Izaya nic nie pamięta. Odrzucił jednak tę myśl, biorąc po uwagę to, że on sam zachowywał się nie tak, jak powinien, jeszcze gdy Izaya był nieprzytomny. Wolał się nie zastanawiać, co to mogło znaczyć, wiedział, że kiedy zostanie to powiedziane lub chociaż pomyślane, nie będzie już dla niego odwrotu. I nawet, jeżeli teraz wszystko ułożyłoby się dobrze, nie miał pojęcia, co stałoby się, gdy Izaya odzyska pamięć.<p>

Shinra mówił, że tego typu sytuacje się zdarzają i wspomnienia zazwyczaj wracają. Tylko nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy to się stanie. Może dziś, za tydzień, za kilka miesięcy lub jeszcze dłużej. Shizuo ciężko westchnął, stając przed apartamentowcem, w którym mieszkał Izaya. Gdy wszedł, zobaczył, że ten siedzi przed komputerem, z zainteresowaniem coś czytając.

- Wróciłem. - rzucił pod nosem tak, że sam ledwo się usłyszał. Położył zakupy i portfel Izayi na stole w kuchni, a później stwierdził, że pójdzie do siebie. Nie będzie przecież cały czas chodził w jednej koszuli. Tak właśnie powiedział Izayi, który odpowiedział tylko skinieniem głowy. Shizuo zastanawiał się, czy wiadomość w ogóle dotarła do jego świadomości, ale stwierdził, że to właściwie nie jest jego problem.

* * *

><p>Gdy Shizuo znalazł się w końcu w swoim małym mieszkaniu poczuł się lepiej. Jego cztery ściany były dla niego swoistym azylem, miejscem, gdzie mógł być kompletnie sam. Powoli rozebrał się, nie dbając o to, gdzie kładł ubrania. Gdy został w samych spodniach wziął jeszcze z lodówki butelkę mleka, którą szybko wypił, a później poszedł pod prysznic. Ciepła, spływająca po jego ciele, woda przyjemnie go relaksowała, tak, że chociaż na chwilę mógł zapomnieć o wszystkich swoich problemach. Jednak wszystko to, co dobre, szybko się kończy. Wyszedł, owijając się jednym ręcznikiem w pasie, a drugim, mniejszym, niedbale wycierając włosy. Nie przejmując się tym, że wciąż jest mokry, otworzył szafę i zaczął wyciągać rzeczy, które mogłyby mu się przydać. Szykując ubrania, czuł, jakby pakował się na szkolną wycieczkę. Zaśmiał się sucho do tej myśli, przypominając sobie, jaką katastrofą skończyła się jedna z nich. Oczywiście nie byłoby problemu, gdyby nie Izaya, który oczywiście <em>musiał<em> go sprowokować.

- Ciekawe, jaką katastrofą ta "wycieczka" się skończy...

* * *

><p>Mimo, że gotowy był już dużo wcześniej, Shizuo nie spieszył się zbytnio. Stwierdził, że Izaya sam sobie nie zrobi krzywdy, a godzina samotności mniej lub więcej mu nie zaszkodzi. Gdy przechodził obok Russia Sushi, został entuzjastycznie przywitany przez Simona:<p>

- Shi-zu-o! Jak miło cię widzieć! Wybierasz się gdzieś? Zjedz sushi! Sushi przed wycieczką dobre! - zaczął komentować, widząc sportową torbę, która niósł blondyn. Shizuo już miał mu odmówić, kiedy pomyślał, że sushi na kolację wcale nie będzie takim złym pomysłem. Wszedł więc do środka i zamówił odpowiednią, jego zdaniem, ilość dla nich dwóch. W ostatniej chwili dodał:

- I jeszcze ootoro...

* * *

><p>Z racji, że Shizuo wziął ze sobą klucz, wszedł do mieszkania po cichu, nie, tak, jak miał w zwyczaju, wyważając drzwi. Wewnątrz panowała cisza, czasami przerywana kliknięciem myszki. Nic nie mówiąc wszedł do kuchni, gdzie zauważył, że zakupy, które wcześniej przyniósł leżały tak, jak je zostawił, w ogóle nieruszone. Ledwo nad sobą panując, powstrzymał wybuch gniewu i skierował się do ogromnego pokoju, który jednocześnie pełnił rolę salonu, biura i archiwum. Tam zobaczył Izayę, który był niemal przyklejony do monitora. Podszedł do niego, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, przez co zaskoczony Izaya aż podskoczył na swoim obrotowym fotelu:<p>

- Shizuo... - spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Co ty robiłeś przez cały dzień?

- Cały dzień? - zapytał zdziwiony.

- Tak, cały dzień. - dopiero wtedy Izaya rozejrzał się dookoła i dotarło do niego, że za oknami powoli zaczyna robić się ciemno.

- Niemożliwe... - powiedział cicho, znów spoglądając na ekran komputera. Lektura pliku o Shizuo, którą niedawno skończył, i zastanawianie się nad pewnymi szczegółami, tak go wciągnęły, że w ogóle nie zdawał sobie sprawy z upływu czasu. Ani z tego, jaki jest głodny. Właśnie w tym samym momencie głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Nieco się zarumienił, starając się to ukryć nerwowym śmiechem.

- Mam sushi. - Shizuo wskazał skinieniem głowy w stronę kuchni.

- Waaaah! Sushi! - ucieszył się Izaya, energicznie zeskakując z fotela i wybiegając z pokoju. Shizuo nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który zawitał na jego ustach na ten widok.

Usiedli przy stole, Izaya tak głodny, że nawet nie bawił się w używanie pałeczek, tylko jadł palcami. Shizuo, starając się tego po sobie nie pokazywać, uważnie przyglądał się jego ruchom, temu jak jego długie, szczupłe palce delikatnie łapią pojedyncze kawałki i przenoszą je do ust. Przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, gdy zobaczył, jak ten wysuwa język by je oblizać. Zmieszany nagle stracił apetyt, tylko przesuwając poszczególne kawałki pałeczkami.

- Mmm... ootoro! - wyrwało go z bezmyślnego transu, w jaki wpadł. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Izayę z przymkniętymi oczami, na którego twarzy malowała się niemal czysta rozkosz.

- Hm? Shizuo? - Izaya zauważył jego intensywne spojrzenie i spytał z zainteresowaniem, przekrzywiając głowę na bok - Ach! Wiem! Pewnie też masz ochotę na ootoro. Uch... - udał, że się zamyślił - Dobrze, podzielę się z tobą. - uśmiechnął się szeroko - W końcu gdyby nie ty, w ogóle nie jadłbym teraz takich pyszności. - wziął do ręki wspomniany kawałek sushi i podsunął Shizuo. Blondyn niemal machinalnie otworzył usta, fakt, że właśnie je Izayi z ręki w ogóle nie docierał do jego świadomości. Co więcej, niby przypadkiem, oblizał jego palce, na co Izaya wyraźnie się zarumienił i, nieco zbyt gwałtownie, zabrał dłoń. Wtedy właśnie Shizuo całkowicie stracił nad sobą panowanie. Wstał, sięgnął przez stół, chwytając Izayę za koszulkę, pociągając go w górę do pocałunku. Izaya, początkowo zaskoczony, szybko doszedł do siebie i nie był dłużny. Wyciągnął ręce, obejmując go za szyję i wplatając palce w blond włosy. Gdy po dłuższej chwili odsunęli się od siebie, ich oddech był już ciężki i przyspieszony. Stracili jakiekolwiek resztki logicznego myślenia, które zastąpione zostały przez czyste pożądanie. Shizuo szybko obszedł stół, a Izaya odwrócił się, siadając na blacie. Zatopili się w kolejnym, głębokim pocałunku, Shizuo posesywnie obejmując Izayę, który z kolei zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i nogi na biodra, jeszcze mocniej go do siebie przyciągając. Dosyć szybko dotarło do nich, że same pocałunki im nie wystarczą. Izaya błądził dłońmi po barkach i plecach Shizuo, poruszając przy tym biodrami, ocierając się o niego. Shizuo z kolei ściągnął z niego koszulkę, sunąc dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej. Blondyn przerwał pocałunek, powoli przenosząc usta na linię jego szczęki, a później szyję. Skubał zębami delikatną skórę, z zadowoleniem obserwując czerwone ślady, które po sobie zostawiał. Jeszcze większą satysfakcję poczuł, gdy Izaya coraz intensywniej się o niego ocierał, w ogóle nie kryjąc swojego podniecenia. Shizuo zresztą był w podobnej sytuacji, spodnie były już nieprzyjemnie ciasne, a samo pocieranie przez materiał nie bardzo mu wystarczało. Niemal w tym samym momencie sięgnęli nawzajem do swoich rozporków, znów łącząc usta w gorącym, głębokim pocałunku, nad którym obaj starali się przejąć kontrolę. Pierwszy skapitulował Izaya, którego dotyk Shizuo doprowadzał niemal do szaleństwa. Jęknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy Shizuo odsunął się od niego i wyprostował. Chwilę później jednak zamruczał z zadowoleniem, gdy blondyn postawił go na ziemi i odwrócił tyłem do siebie, opierając się o niego całym ciałem. Znów stracił panowanie nad sobą, gdy poczuł, jak Shizuo całkiem zsuwa z niego spodnie i bieliznę. Jęknął kolejny raz, tym razem z bólu, gdy Shizuo od razu wsunął w niego dwa palce. Ale wiedział też, że Shizuo robi to dlatego, że sam już nad sobą nie panuje. Zresztą ból szybko został zastąpiony przez przyjemność, a Izaya czuł, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma, gdy nagle Shizuo zabrał palce. Jęknął z niezadowoleniem, które jednak znikło niemal natychmiast, gdy poczuł w sobie coś zupełnie innego. Shizuo oparł się o niego całym ciałem, przez chwilę nie ruszając się, tylko skupiając się na tym niesamowitym uczuciu. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że będzie robił coś takiego z Izayą, ale teraz o tym nie myślał. Tak samo jak Izaya nie myślał już o tym, o czym jeszcze przed chwilą czytał. Ich przeszłość się nie liczyła, liczyło się tu i teraz. Blondyn już przy pierwszym ruchu bioder poczuł, ze długo nie wytrzyma. Ale obserwując Izayę wiedział, że nie tylko on jest bliski spełnienia. Izaya nie był już w stanie nawet utrzymać się wyżej, tylko położył się na stole, z chwili na chwilę jęcząc coraz głośniej, co jeszcze bardziej podniecało Shizuo. Pierwszy doszedł Izaya, najprawdopodobniej z imieniem Shizuo na ustach, ale ten nie zwrócił na to uwagi, nie wytrzymując nagłego spięcia jego mięśni, przez które sam doszedł.

Przez pewien czas tylko opierali się o stół, starając się chociaż trochę uspokoić oddech, co przychodziło im raczej z trudem.

Izaya odwrócił się przodem do Shizuo, przyciągając go do kolejnego pocałunku, po którym cichym, zachrypniętym głosem powiedział tylko jedno słowo:

- Łóżko. - tej nocy nie zaznali zbyt wiele snu.


	3. Chapter 3

Gdy Izaya się obudził, nie był zbyt zadowolony. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co robił poprzedniego dnia, a uważał, że to najważniejsze, żeby zrozumieć, dlaczego bolą go wszystkie mięśnie i...

- Że co? - zerwał się do siadu, zauważając, że nie jest sam. Szybko rozejrzał się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno jest u siebie. Dopiero wtedy przyjrzał się swojemu towarzyszowi. Ogarnęło go niemal przerażenie, gdy dotarło do niego, że to Shizuo. Przestraszył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że obaj są nadzy - Niemożliwe, niemożliwe, niemożliwe... - powtarzał sam do siebie, starając się zrozumieć, co właściwie się stało. Zesztywniał, gdy jedyne, co sobie przypomniał to kilku podejrzanych mężczyzn, którzy otoczyli go w jakimś zaułku. Było ich zdecydowanie za dużo, żeby sam sobie poradził. Wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał szelest pościeli. Spojrzał na Shizuo, który właśnie się budził. Spodziewał się wybuchu złości, ale jakże się zdziwił, gdy nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Shizuo spoglądał na niego, a Izayę wręcz zszokowało to, że jego oczy o ciepłej, bursztynowej barwie mogą być tak spokojne. Nigdy zbytnio im się nie przyglądał, zwłaszcza, że zazwyczaj były ukryte za niebieskimi szkłami okularów, ale i tak spodziewał się czegoś zupełnie innego. Całe jego wcześniejsze wyobrażenie o Shizuo rozbiło się na drobne kawałki, gdy blondyn wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził go po policzku, prostując się. Izaya ledwo rejestrował co się dzieje, ale udało mu się w porę odsunąć, gdy Shizuo zbliżył się do niego, chcąc go pocałować. Dopiero wtedy do blondyna dotarło, że coś jest nie tak:

- Izaya? Wszystko w porządku? - spytał z troską w głosie.

Izaya kilkakrotnie otworzył i zamknął usta, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Czuł się z tym bardzo niekomfortowo. Jak on, Orihara Izaya, mógł nie wiedzieć, co zrobić lub powiedzieć? W końcu jednak nieco się opanował, choć w rzeczywistości w ogóle nie przypominało to opanowania:

- Wynoś się stąd! Natychmiast się stąd wynoś, Shizu-chan! - wybuchł, niemal panicznie wymachując rękoma. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak Shizuo szeroko otworzył oczy. Wstał szybko z łóżka, owijając się prześcieradłem, a później ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Aż się zatrzymał, gdy poczuł, jak coś spływa po jego udzie. Shizuo wpatrywał się w drzwi jeszcze długo po tym, jak zatrzasnęły się za Izayą.

* * *

><p>Shizuo powoli podniósł się z łóżka, zbierając swoje porozrzucane po całym pokoju ubrania. Szybko narzucił je na siebie, nie bawiąc się nawet w zapinanie kamizelki. Zabrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wyszedł, nie patrząc za siebie. Czuł się okropnie.<p>

* * *

><p>Izaya wyszedł z łazienki po dwóch godzinach, które w całości spędził pod prysznicem. Z niemal obrzydzeniem spojrzał na łóżko, na którym wyraźnie było widać, że zeszłej nocy nie służyło tylko do spania. Szybko się ubrał i wyszedł do drugiego pokoju. Zobaczył, że jego koszulka leży na podłodze, przy wyjściu z kuchni. Niezadowolony zmarszczył nos, idąc w jej kierunku. Kolejna fala negatywnych emocji zalała go, gdy zobaczył panujący w niej bałagan. Zwrócił też uwagę na resztki leżącego na stole sushi.<p>

- Ootoro... - powiedział sam do siebie, nie mając jednak ochoty nawet ruszać go palcem.

* * *

><p>- Hej, hej, hej, co tam słychać, Shizuo-kun? - po drugiej stronie rozległ się radosny glos Shinry - Jak tam Orihara-kun? - w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie głuche warknięcie - Shizuo? Wszystko ok? - ton lekarza nabrał powagi.<p>

- Chyba odzyskał pamięć. Nie jestem pewien. Ale sądząc po jego reakcji dzisiaj rano, to tak. - Shizuo zakomunikował monotonnym głosem, po czym natychmiast się rozłączył. Nie chciał rozmawiać z Shinrą. Nie chciał rozmawiać z nikim. Chciał być sam.

* * *

><p>- Celty... chyba mamy problem... - Shinra odwrócił się do swojej ukochanej, tym razem wybierając numer Izayi.<p>

- Tak? - aż wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał niezadowolony głos informatora.

- Uch... Um... Wszystko w porządku? - spytał. Miał wrażenie, że ostatnio nadużywa tego zdania.

- Ależ oczywiście, że tak, miło, że pytasz! - Izaya rzucił sarkastycznie, wciąż nie panując nad sobą - Nie mam pojęcia, co się ostatnio działo, gdy spojrzałem w kalendarz zobaczyłem, że mam około dwutygodniową dziurę w pamięci, a w moim... - zaciął się - mieszkaniu jest ta cholerna bestia! Czy mógłbyś mi to z łaski swojej wytłumaczyć? - Shinra znał go na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że gdy Izaya okazuje aż tyle emocji, nie chowa się za swoimi maskami, jest nadzwyczajnie poruszony. Wiedział, że teraz wszystko trzeba jak najszybciej wyjaśnić.

- Ok... Zaraz u ciebie będę. Tylko... Nie pozabijaliście się z Shizuo? - spytał jeszcze, na co odpowiedział mu już tylko głuchy sygnał zakończonego połączenia - Celty... Nie tylko mamy problem. Mamy ogromny problem.

* * *

><p>Shinra nie czuł się najlepiej pod ostrym spojrzeniem Izayi. Z tego wszystkiego nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. W końcu jednak jakoś zaczął, a później poszło mu już z górki. Uważnie przyglądał się twarzy Izayi, ale ten już w całości panował nad sobą, więc nie zdradzał po sobie niczego. Słuchał, w ogóle nie odwracając spojrzenia od Shinry.<p>

Jego tłumaczenia wydały się Izayi dosyć sensowne. Rozumiał, że Shinra nie chciał go w swoim "miłosnym gniazdku" z Celty, mógł nawet, w nieco naciągany sposób, zgodzić się z tym, ze Shizuo był odpowiednią osobą, do przebywania z nim. Nie mógł jednak zrozumieć, dlaczego spali razem. Nago. Ba! Po bardzo intensywnym seksie, który zaczął się jeszcze w kuchni, i który wciąż przypominał o sobie zmęczeniem mięśni, czerwonymi śladami na szyi i lekkim bólem jego... Pokręcił głową nawet nie chcąc o tym myśleć. Zanim przyszedł Shinra zdążył wysprzątać kuchnię i pozbyć się pościeli, którą po prostu wyrzucił. Nawet nie myślał o jej praniu. Miał wrażenie, że nic to nie da.

Zaraz po otrzymaniu wyjaśnień wyprosił Shinrę i usiadł w swoim ulubionym, obrotowym fotelu. Podkulił nogi i objął rękoma kolana, patrząc przez okno na pełne życia Shinjuku. Tak, jak ten widok zawsze go fascynował, tak teraz był mu kompletnie obojętny. Zaczął myśleć o tym, co mogło się dziać przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie.

* * *

><p>Shizuo nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca. Nawet w swoim mieszkaniu czuł się jak zwierzę zamknięte w klatce. Gdy w końcu położył się na łóżku, wpatrując się w jeden punkt na suficie, dotarło do niego, jak bardzo czuł się zraniony. Zraniony przez Izayę, swojego odwiecznego wroga. Powinno mu się to wydać niczym, zupełnie niczym, przecież Izaya już nie raz robił w jego życiu ogromny bałagan.<p>

- Ale nie taki... - powiedział cicho sam do siebie. Tak, jak wcześniej nie dopuszczał do siebie tych myśli, tak teraz uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą - Bo miłość i nienawiść dzieli cienka linia, co? - zamknął oczy, marząc o tym, żeby sen przyszedł jak najszybciej.

* * *

><p>Po długim czasie siedzenia na fotelu Izaya stwierdził, że najwyższy czas pójść spać. Wchodząc do sypialni czuł się trochę niepewnie.<p>

- Weź się w garść, cholera. - warknął, udając, że tak na prawdę nic go nie obchodzi. Położył się na łóżku, przykrywając świeżą pościelą. Przez długi czas leżał w bezruchu, gdy w końcu dotarło do niego, jakie jego łóżko jest ogromne, zimne i puste. - To śmieszne. - starał się odrzucić od siebie tę myśl, ale sen nie nadchodził. W końcu wstał z niezadowoleniem, chwycił leżący na krześle koc i przeniósł się na kanapę. Tutaj chociaż było mniej miejsca. - Shizu-chan... Co to wszystko znaczy? - powiedział nieświadomie, zaciskając palce na kocu.

* * *

><p>Kolejne dni mijały jakby cały świat żył gdzieś obok Shizuo. Tom znów się o niego martwił, ale wiedział, że nic z blondyna nie wyciągnie. Niedawno skończyli dzisiejsze ściąganie długów i właśnie wracali do biura. Gdzieś w alejce, którą mijali, rozległy się podekscytowane głosy:<p>

- Ha, ha, ha! Już prawie miesiąc nie ma go w biznesie.

- Tak, tak! I dzięki temu interes się kręci! To był świetny pomysł.

- Taaak, pozbycie się Orihary było idealnym pomysłem.

Tom wzdrygnął się, gdy Shizuo nagle się zatrzymał. Przeraził się, gdy na niego spojrzał, już od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie widział go aż tak wściekłego, biła z niego wręcz chęć mordu. Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, żeby go powstrzymać, gdy ten skręcił w alejkę. Wyciągnął tylko telefon, od razu dzwoniąc po pogotowie, wiedząc, że właściciele, przed chwilą tak szczęśliwych, głosów skończą bardzo, bardzo źle.

* * *

><p>- Och, czemu zawdzięczam zaszczyt tej wizyty? - Izaya rzucił ironicznie, otwierając drzwi Celty.<p>

- [Shinra się o Ciebie martwi. Sam nie ma czasu, żeby wpaść, więc zrobiłam to ja.] - odpowiedziała jej cisza - [I... Wiesz może coś na temat tego, kto Cię zaatakował?]

- Nieszczególnie mnie to interesuje. - Izaya powiedział z beztroską w głosie. Miał mieszane uczucia co do tej sprawy. Z jednej strony chciał się odegrać w swój typowy, okrutny sposób, ale z drugiej... Miało to związek także z Shizuo, a o tym wciąż nie chciał myśleć.

- [Rozumiem... Więc pewnie nie wiesz, że dwa dni temu ci ludzie znaleźli się w szpitalu.]

- Ooooh... - Izaya westchnął z udawanym współczuciem - Karma jest taka sprawiedliwa, nieprawdaż?

- [To Shizuo...]

- Co Shizu-chan? - zadowolony uśmieszek Izayi zbladł nieco, ale mężczyzna wciąż umiejętnie krył się za jedną z wielu swoich masek.

- [To on ich tak urządził. Podobno natychmiast po tym, jak przypadkiem usłyszał, że to oni Cię zaatakowali.]

- Oya... Celty-san, nie uważasz, że to dość nieprawdopodobne? Prędzej bym uwierzył, gdybyś powiedziała mi, że postawił im za to kolejkę. - Celty, gdyby mogła, westchnęłaby i pokręciła głową.

- "Izaya jest zbyt uparty." - pomyślała, a później napisała - [Mów, co chcesz, ja wiem swoje. I uważam, że to ważna informacja.]

- Nie uważasz, że ocenianie wartości informacji to moje zadanie? - Izaya odpowiedział z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem w głosie. Celty nie mówiąc już nic więcej wyszła, zostawiając go samego - Shizu-chan coś takiego? Dlaczego nie może być tak, jak było wcześniej? - warknął, uderzając pięścią w stojącą obok szafkę. Zrezygnowany spojrzał na zegarek i stwierdził, że ma już dość wszystkiego jak na jeden dzień. Niedługo później, gotowy już do położenia się spać, stanął w drzwiach sypialni i zmierzył łóżko niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. A później wrócił do salonu, gdzie, tak jak codziennie, położył się na kanapie i przykrył kocem. Znów nie mógł zasnąć, tym razem nie tylko dlatego, że kanapa była niewygodna, czy przez, wcześniej mu nieznane, uczucie pustki czy samotności, ale dlatego, że nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, czego dowiedział się od Celty.

* * *

><p>Shizuo nie zaczął dnia najlepiej. O mało nie zaspał do pracy, wybiegając z domu w pośpiechu nie zwrócił uwagi na zachmurzone niebo, przez co kilka minut później całkowicie przemókł, bo nie wziął parasola. W poprawie jego samopoczucia nie pomagali też dłużnicy, uciekając się do zmyślania rzewnych, teoretycznie wzbudzających współczucie wymówek, na temat tego, dlaczego nie mają pieniędzy. Tyle szczęścia, że po południu przestało padać. Idąc z Tomem przez Ikebukuro, mijał właśnie Russia Sushi. Aż się zatrzymał, gdy zobaczył, jak drzwi się otwierają i wychodzi uśmiechnięty Izaya, trzymając paczuszkę z sushi, zapewne ootoro, jak łatwo można było się domyślić. Gdy zauważył Shizuo też się zatrzymał, natychmiast przestając się uśmiechać. Niewiele by brakowało, a pokazałby po sobie jak bardzo jest zmieszany. Tom powoli odsunął się na bok, spodziewając się najpierw złośliwego komentarza informatora, następnie wybuchu złości Shizuo, a później kolejnej walki "na śmierć i życie". Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy Izaya rozejrzał się dookoła, a później bez słowa obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął uciekać. A Shizuo wciąż stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się tylko w stronę, w którą uciekł Izaya. Po dłuższej chwili odwrócił się do niego i spytał:<p>

- Tom-sam, idziemy dalej?

* * *

><p>Izaya zwolnił dopiero kilka przecznic dalej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Shizuo go nie goni. Zdziwiony zatrzymał się całkowicie i usiadł na ławce w pobliskim parku. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że jego sushi jest całe i zaczął jeść. Palcami. Tak zawsze lepiej smakowało. Po dłuższym czasie, gdy nic już mu nie zostało oprócz delikatnego posmaku ootoro po jedzeniu, nie zauważył nawet, jak ktoś usiadł obok niego.<p>

- Więc w końcu pojawiłeś się w 'bukuro. I to tylko po to, żeby zajrzeć do Russia Sushi, a na mój widok od razu zacząć uciekać?

Izaya zerwał się z ławki przestraszony, od razu łapiąc za nóż w kieszeni.

- Och... Shizu-chan... Samotny? - Izaya nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak mało ironicznie zabrzmiał.

- Co byś zrobił, gdybym ci powiedział, że tak? - Shizuo spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Tym samym spojrzeniem jak prawie trzy tygodnie temu, gdy obudził się obok niego w łóżku. Po plecach Izayi przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Ta sytuacja zdecydowanie mu się nie podobała. Zwłaszcza, że nie był w stanie wymyślić żadnej odpowiedzi. Blondyn wstał i podszedł do niego. Izaya zrobił krok w tył i mocniej zacisnął palce na nożu - Izaya... - Shizuo powiedział cicho, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. Zapominając o trzymanym ostrzu, Izaya zamknął oczy i skulił się w sobie, oczekując ciosu, który jednak nie nastąpił. Zamiast tego Shizuo delikatnie dotknął jego policzka, a później przesunął dłoń trochę niżej, na jego szyję. Czuł, jak Izaya drży pod opuszkami jego palców, wiedział, że to ze strachu, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć. Ze zdwojoną siłą dotarło do niego, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Zaśmiał się w duchu, kolejny raz przypominając sobie o tej cienkiej linii. Palce jednej ręki wplótł w jego miękkie włosy, a drugą objął go w pasie, przyciągając do siebie. Nie zwlekając dłużej pocałował go. Nie zraził się tym, że Izaya mocno zacisnął usta, delikatnie muskał je wargami i językiem, uspokajająco gładząc palcami kark i tył jego głowy. W końcu Izaya nie wytrzymał, wręcz nieśmiało rozchylając wargi. Wciąż się nie spiesząc, Shizuo pogłębił pocałunek. Teraz był pewien, że to było właśnie to, czego chciał. Bez względu na to, co mogli o tym myśleć inni, bez względu na to, co było kiedyś. Nie liczyła się burzliwa przeszłość. Liczyło się tu i teraz.

To Shizuo przerwał pocałunek, nie odsuwając się jednak, tylko spoglądając Izayi w oczy. On z kolei, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować, pochylił się, opierając czoło o ramię Shizuo i chowając twarz.

- Izaya, ja... - Shizuo zaczął miękkim szeptem, ale Izaya przerwał mu kręcąc głową:

- Nie mów, nie mów tego. - powiedział ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Shizuo westchnął, ale posłusznie nic już więcej nie mówił.

* * *

><p>Izaya właściwie nie wiedział, jak się znaleźli w mieszkaniu Shizuo. Dotarło to do niego dopiero, gdy leżał na jego łóżku, a Shizuo pochylał się nad nim, przez krótką chwilę patrząc mu w oczy zanim kolejny raz go pocałował. Tym razem Izaya od razu rozchylił wargi, pozwalając na więcej. Mało tego, sam objął Shizuo za szyję, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego razu, który pamiętał tylko blondyn, nie było żadnych gwałtownych, zachłannych ruchów. Gdyby Izaya był w stanie myśleć teraz o czymkolwiek, dziwiłby się temu, że bestia Ikebukuro może być tak delikatna. Shizuo się nie spieszył. Wiedział, że, w przeciwieństwie do niego, Izaya wciąż jest zdezorientowany i bał się, że w każdej chwili może po prostu spanikować, zmienić zdanie i uciec. A tego Shizuo by chyba nie wytrzymał.<p>

Nie przestając go całować, wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął, gdy Izaya westchnął wprost w jego usta, wyraźnie nadstawiając się pod dotyk. Dodało mu to pewności siebie. Wciąż jednak się nie spieszył, powoli, na nowo odkrywając jego ciało.

- Shizu-chan... - Izaya co jakiś czas nieświadomie powtarzał cichym głosem. Zasłonił usta dłonią, przygryzając jej wierzch, gdy Shizuo zsunął jego spodnie, dotykając go przez bieliznę. Blondyn znów się uśmiechnął i, wsuwając dłoń pod bieliznę, pochylił się, liżąc i całując spód jego dłoni. Sunął ustami po jego policzku, aż do ucha. Lekko łaskocząc je językiem powiedział:

- Chcę cię słyszeć. - w tym samym momencie zwiększając intensywność pieszczot. Izaya, może posłusznie jego prośbie, może znów nieświadomie, jęknął. Robił to coraz częściej, gdy Shizuo zostawiał na jego skórze czerwone ślady, biegnące od lewej strony jego szyi, aż do prawego biodra. Samo słuchanie jego głosu doprowadzało Shizuo do szaleństwa, sam już ledwo nad sobą panował. Izaya od dłuższego czasu leżał pod nim nagi, gdy on sam pozbył się ledwie koszuli i rozpiął spodnie. Nie mogąc dłużej czekać, dość szybko, ale wciąż ostrożnie przygotował go palcami. Izaya zacisnął dłonie na jego ramionach, gdy w końcu wszedł w niego, przez dłuższą chwilę się nie ruszając, a później utrzymując stałe, wolne tempo.

Nie wytrzymali zbyt długo, Izaya doszedł z głośnym "Shizu-chan", blondyn z kolei po cichu, znów mocno go całując.

Po kilku minutach Izaya znów zaczął w miarę trzeźwo myśleć. Nie miał żadnego wytłumaczenia na to, co się właśnie stało. Ciężko było mu się pogodzić z tym, że gdzieś tam w środku był nawet szczęśliwy, że, paradoksalnie, czuł się bezpiecznie, leżąc w łóżku Shizuo i będąc przez niego mocno obejmowanym. Ale nie był sam, to paskudne uczucie pustki, które towarzyszyło mu od trzech tygodni zniknęło. Lekko wodził palcem po nadgarstku Shizuo, już nie bojąc się, że te silne ręce mogą go skrzywdzić:

- Shizu-chan. - powiedział cicho, raczej bezwiednie. Wzdrygnął się, gdy blondyn musnął wargami jego kark, myślał, że ten już śpi. Przez jego ciało przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz, po tym, jak poczuł ciepły oddech za swoim uchem i usłyszał ciche, nieśmiałe:

- Izaya... Izaya, kocham cię...

Nic nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Wystarczyło, że zacisnął palce na jego dłoni i Shizuo wiedział. Wiedział, że mimo, że nigdy nie był uważany przez niego za _człowieka_ był teraz dla niego ważniejszy, niż wszyscy _ludzie_ razem wzięci.


End file.
